gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Sniper
and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. ]] . ]] The PSG-1 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle based on the H&K G3 battle rifle. It is designed and manufactured by Heckler & Koch of Germany. The PSG-1 has a telescopic sight and aiming is yet improved with red laser point sight. The rifle has a seven bullet magazine so it can fire seven times very fast without reloading. The similarly based HK MSG90 rifle was first featured in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, however, it is not available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. It is distinguished as the MSG90 by it's stock, which is different from that of the PSG-1. It is known as the PSG-1 only in the original PS2 version of Vice City, .308 Sniper in all other versions of Vice City and Laser Sighted Sniper Rifle in Liberty City Stories. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the MSG90 is replaced by a Dragunov (SVD-1) to fit the games time period, 1984. The real PSG-1 (not the MSG90) in Grand Theft Auto IV is referenced in-game as the Combat Sniper. It has a ten-round magazine and is capable of stunning feats of accuracy. During first-person aiming, if the player is standing, there is a noticeable movement of the scope due to Niko Bellic's breathing. This can be compensated by crouching. Also, the reticule used is not a standard mil-dot, but the graduated sight found on the Russian SVD Dragunov's PSO-1 scope. Locations 'GTA Vice City' *Downtown - Available to buy at Ammu-Nation after completion of Shakedown ($6,000). *Little Havana - On the roof of a building by the Kaufman Cabs billboard directly east of Café Robina. Use the set of stairs behind this building to access. 'GTA Liberty City Stories' *Fort Staunton, Staunton Island - On the balcony of a restaurant (It is best gotten if you complete the mission Bringing the House Down, since if the restaurant is still not destroyed, it is almost impossible to get the PSG-1, as the balcony is high.) 'Grand Theft Auto IV' The Combat Sniper can be purchased from the back-alley gun shops for $8,500 and each additional magazine will cost $500. It is also available from Little Jacob for $5,000 with each additional magazine costing $500. Algonquin *Hatton Gardens - Can be found atop the roof of the Civilization Committee building on Albany Ave, resting on the peak of the black dome. This roof also contains a unique stunt jump. Players are advised to acquire this rifle only as a last resort since any entry onto the CC premises triggers a four-star wanted level. Alderney *Acter - Can be found on the roof of an apartment complex off Aspdin Drive. A helicopter is required, as there is no roof access from the ground. *Acter Industrial Park - Can be found atop another crude oil refining tower on Trinity Rd on the southwestern end of the Acter Industrial Park. Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV